Where Life May Lead
by BoxingBunny
Summary: While getting her life back on track after one night's lapse in judgement, Kagome meets someone who fills in the last empty space of her heart. But when the face of a bad decision comes back into her life, what path will she choose to take?  ON HIATUS UNTIL JANUARY 2013
1. Prologue

AN: Yeah…I know. I'm working on my other stories as well but inspiration is a fickle bitch. I have half-chapters written for several stories and with any luck they'll be up soon. Anyway, on with what she's given me this time!

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Where Life May Lead

Prologue

A young woman of sixteen slowly made her way down a familiar forest path; luckily, her feet had long memorized the way because her mind had wandered miles away. She tried telling herself that deep down she had known that this day would come, but it hardly helped to ease the pain in her heart.

All she carried with her was a small basket of bathing supplies and her bow and quiver of arrows. She had wished for time alone but didn't want to be left defenseless if something happened. Little did she know that she was being watched by a creature whose curiosity would lead to more than either had expected.

Kagome gently lowered her nude body into the steaming water of the hot spring and for the first time since she'd last spoken to Inuyasha, her body relaxed and her mind calmed. Earlier that day Inuyasha had openly told her that he did love her but the joy that followed was short lived when he explained that it only made his decision to honor Kikyo's memory and their love more difficult. She had smiled understandingly through his explanation and told him that she understood, but inside she was screaming out the pain that she couldn't show.

Kagome reached up to touch tear-streaked cheeks before wiping furiously with the back of her hand. "Stop crying," she told herself. "He told you he loved you. Shouldn't that be enough?" Pulling her knees to her chest and ignoring the fact that she was now talking to herself, Kagome answered, "No, how could it be? But he couldn't have known that it would have been kinder to just tell me that he'd never loved me at all either…the honorable, honest idiot."

Thoughts of a love lost continued to plague Kagome's thoughts through her bath and even after as she continued to allow the warm waters to soothe her aching soul. By the time she heard the first twig snap, it was already too late to reach for a weapon; there was a demon within the spring's clearing.

"You know," a deep voice began, "it's a shame to see a woman cry, especially the beautiful ones."

Kagome reached to wipe her eyes once more. She hadn't even realized that she'd been crying that time. Sinking further into the spring to protect her modesty, Kagome studied the demon that seemed to be studying her. He was incredibly tall and lean with alabaster skin. Smooth silver hair flowed down his back and her eyes lingered on the tall fox ears on top of his head longer than necessary. Cool golden eyes that seemed to gaze straight through her made it impossible for her to move but she thought that she saw a silver tail flick to one side of his white robes for a moment before disappearing again. Kagome couldn't stop her mind from superimposing red robes over his white ones and wondering if this is what an older Inuyasha would look like. While the object of her affection still had a boyish charm to his overall masculine appearance, the male in front of her was most definitely an adult of his species.

"Who are you?" She asked in a small, almost wistful voice.

The fox smirked. "I am Youko Kurama, my lady," Youko responded while inclining his head ever-so-slightly so that he didn't break eye contact with this woman's glazed, deep blue orbs.

He had been traveling through this particular forest when something caught his attention. It had been a young woman in odd attire. And though her beauty was nothing to sneeze at, it was something else that drew him closer. The distinct aura of power radiated from her. And when he was able to identify it, his tail began to flick excitedly. The young woman he'd happened upon was in possession of the purified Jewel of Four Souls; he'd heard rumors of its recent completion. But that would mean that she was also the miko who guarded the Jewel.

While Youko prided himself on his abilities in seduction, he'd never had the opportunity to test the on a woman of holy power. And the fact that the one guarding the Jewel of Four Souls was a young, very attractive miko was too much for him to pass up. She would be his most impressive conquest to date.

"Why are you here?" Kagome continued to question.

Youko knew how to best play this game. An obviously jilted woman would be an easy prize to win. "Merely passing through on my way home to my own territory."

"Then please leave. I came here to be alone," Kagome said as her eyes finally lowered to the water.

"Gladly," Youko responded before showing a hint of mock hesitation and speaking once more in a softer tone. "Though I cannot in good conscience leave without knowing what it is that troubles a beautiful lady such as yourself. Such sapphire eyes should never be forced to bear tears."

"That's none of your business," Kagome said sharply. "I'm asking you again to please leave…"

"Only a man could cause this much heartache," Youko theorized though he already knew it to be the truth. She should really watch what she says to herself when she thinks no one is listening. "Is he a human husband perhaps?"

Kagome shook her head softly without even thinking about the action. Her ache to talk to someone was winning out over her need for solitude.

"Then maybe a demon mate?"

Again, Kagome shook her head.

"Ah, then he's a half-breed lover?" Youko asked in a slightly surprised tone.

"Don't call him that!" Kagome shouted before composing herself. "And he's never been my lover," she continued in a smaller voice.

"Well then," Youko said as he drew a seed from his robes to hold in the palm of his hand. He began walking towards the water only to gently step in completely clothed as the seed blossomed into a brilliant red rose. "That will forever be his loss, won't it?" As he spoke, he used a claw to cut the stem short so that he could gently tuck the rose behind the woman's ear. "I'm sorry but I never asked your name," he said in a husky tone.

"Kagome…" she whispered as her mind seemed to fog at this male demon's closeness. She knew that she should push him away or fight back or call for help, but when it came down it she also knew that she wanted someone to hold her.

Youko bent so that their faces were closer. "Your eyes seem distant. Do I look like him? Like your half-demon love?" When he saw the tears begin to gather again, he knew that he had won. Leaning in closer so that he could whisper into her ear, he began again, "I could give you the experience of being with him for a night…Kagome."

Placing a large hand on the small of her back so that he could gently being pulling her forward and into his body, he felt one of her slender arms hesitantly wrap around his waist as her forehead touched his chest and the other small, delicate hand gripped the material at his shoulder. Oh yes…he had won. And now it was time to claim his prize.

Tilting Kagome's head upward, Youko leaned down to seal his victory with a kiss.

=.=.=.=

Several months later…

Kagome awoke with a start at the sharp pain in her side. Taking a deep breath and relaxing, she slowly laid back down in her bed before reaching up to rub her swollen stomach. Now seventeen and into her fifth month, her lithe form made it obvious that she was pregnant. She sometimes thought that it was just her luck to get pregnant the first time and only she had sex. But as bad as she felt at the accusing stares of others on the street or the initial disappointment that had been in her mother's eyes, Kagome couldn't and wouldn't blame her baby.

The fox demon who had knowingly seduced her in a time of weakness was a different story, however…

She had chosen to return to her time as soon as she figured out that she was going to have a baby. While teen pregnancies were frowned upon in her time, it would be safer not only for her but for her child. Modern medicine would ensure her baby was born healthy and the fact that demons were thought to be myth would ensure that it wasn't hunted down because of its parentage.

Her mother and grandfather had been shocked when they had first found out what had happened and Souta hadn't known what to think. But over time and many discussions a plan of action had been decided upon and things had been going fairly smoothly since then.

Kagome would be homeschooled which wasn't hard to arrange without telling the school board directly why because of all of the illnesses that had been on her record from middle school. But they had taken a risk with bringing one more person into their little family secret. Kagome's mother had been a certified midwife for several years and had developed friendships with several doctors at local clinics, one of which she had known since high school. It took quite a bit of convincing that they weren't crazy or playing a prank, but the doctor had eventually believed them and had been Kagome's physician ever since.

With her family to support her, Kagome knew that everything would work out in the end. She fell asleep once more with her hand resting protectively on her growing stomach.

=.=.=.=

Several years later…

A man with short black hair walked through a local grocery store looking for anything to make for his supper. As a bachelor, he almost never had stocked cabinets. Between work and his general lifestyle, he was likely to go out to eat more often than not anyway.

Now a police officer, a twenty-five-year-old Yusuke Urameshi lived on his own and worked shifts keeping the general population safe from itself and the occasional rogue demon. He and Keiko had given their relationship a try and even lived together for a short time, but as they grew older they realized that they wanted different things at different points in their lives. They still got dinner or caught a movie together but just as friends.

And he was completely content with his life to date. If only he could find something to cook! After getting take-out for four nights in a row he felt the need for a home cooked meal.

He continued perusing the shelves of cans, boxes, and bottles when he heard a small cry from the next aisle. Taking a peek out of curiosity, Yusuke frowned when he saw a little girl clutching a box of cookies to her chest and looking around franticly with tears in her eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with a black ribbon tied in a bow around her waist while black polka dots adorned the skirt portion. With little black shoes on her feet and pink ribbons keeping her black pigtails in place, she would have been adorable if she hadn't been scared and crying.

Yusuke slowly approached her so that he wouldn't seem threatening and smiled gently when he saw that he had her attention. Kneeling down to her level, he asked, "Are you lost?"

The little girl's ice blue eyes grew wide and she nodded eagerly. "I lost my mommy," she said with a small hiccup as her cheeks grew flushed. "I wanted cookies but now I can't find my way back!"

Yusuke smiled as he held out one of his large hands. "My name is Yusuke. I know I don't look like it right now, but I'm a policeman. If you come with me, I'll help you find your mom."

The little girl studied his face for a moment before putting her much smaller hand in his large one. Yusuke stood up once more and started for the front of the store. If her mother wasn't already there, they could find someone to make an announcement over the intercoms. Looking at the little girl with bobbing pigtails, Yusuke asked, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Satomi!" The girl answered happily now that she had someone to help her find her mother.

"How old are you, Satomi?"

"I'm five," Satomi answered with a toothy grin as she held up her other hand with all five fingers out. But in the process she let go of her cookies and the box fell to the floor. Yusuke stopped when she tugged on his arm and waited for her to pick up the box before they started walking again.

_'She's cute,'_ Yusuke thought while trying to hold back a grin.

As they made it to the front of the store, he could hear a woman yelling at someone.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You have to help me find my baby!" The woman yelled at who Yusuke assumed was the store manager.

"Mommy!" Satomi yelled before dropping her cookies and running towards the hysterical woman.

Yusuke watched as Satomi's mother turned around sharply before running to meet her daughter. He picked up the cookies an approached the woman who was now on her knees embracing her daughter and muttering things like "I was so worried" and "I love you" and "Don't ever leave my side again" between kisses on Satomi's face and head.

After she had calmed down some, the woman turned her attention to Yusuke as she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood once more. She definitely wasn't what he had been expecting. She looked to be younger than he was and was dressed in a nice black dress with black heels. Her black hair was pinned back in a bun and cobalt eyes looked to him appreciatively. "Thank you so much for bringing her back to me," the woman said as she reached out to give him a hug.

When she suddenly pulled back there was a light blush on her cheeks as she pushed a nonexistent hair behind her ear out of a nervous habit. "My name is Kagome," the twenty-two-year-old woman said extending her right hand.

"Yusuke," he replied with a smile. _'Cute daughter, beautiful mother,'_ he thought absently.

"I really can't thank you enough," Kagome said before her eyes caught sight of the basket in his hand and she smiled broadly. "Actually, if you don't have any plans, I'd be honored if you joined us for supper as a way to say thank you. My mother is cooking a celebration supper now and I was just down here to pick up dessert."

"What are you celebrating?" Yusuke asked out of curiosity.

But just as Kagome was about to respond, Satomi piped in, "Mommy just grad-gradi-gradu…"

"Graduated," Kagome supplied with a soft smile.

"Graduated college!" Satomi finished with a beaming smile. She was very proud of her mother. She had seen how hard Kagome had worked to reach this goal. "She's gonna be a teacher!"

Yusuke smiled. "Well congratulations, but I don't want to impose on your celebration."

"Please," Kagome said with a bright smile, "I insist."

Looking down to Satomi who nodded eagerly, Yusuke smiled and caved. "Okay." There was something about these girls that simply drew him in and made him want to be near.

"Good," Kagome nodded before turning around and picking up the small cake that she had ordered from the store's bakery. Placing down enough money on the cashier's counter to cover the cake, she turned to the manager who had been less than eager to help her find her daughter and said, "This will be the last of my business that you get." She then held out her hand for Satomi to hold and smiled at Yusuke before heading towards the door.

Yusuke gave the cashier enough money to cover the cookies as well before leaving the remainder of his groceries, looking at the manager, and stating, "The same goes for me."

Yusuke and Kagome chatted the rest of the way to the Sunset Shrine, Yusuke never noticing how every now and then Kagome or Satomi would glance up and the New Moon sky.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: Yep, those were the segments you needed to know for the rest of the story's setup. And did everyone get what happened in that last part? Satomi's human night is on the New Moon (same night as Inuyasha's was) and that's why Yusuke didn't pick up on her being part demon right away. The next chapter will pick up a couple of years down the road and should (hopefully) be out soon :] For right now, I'm not totally sure who Kagome will end up with in the long-run (hence the title of the story). But you're more than welcome to let me know your opinion on the matter, though I will say that it will definitely either be Yusuke or Kurama/Youko. I have a poll set up on my profile because trying to keep tally in reviews is tricky. We'll be getting into the drama next chapter so be on the lookout! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: So I just realized that it's been over a year since I updated this story. I officially feel like an ass. I've fallen so far behind on my writing. I've had the first four pages of this chapter sitting on my computer for quite a while, but just couldn't figure out how to continue with it. But I think that I recently got my inspiration back. Let's hope it lasts!

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Where Life May Lead

Chapter 1

Yusuke watched from the gate as Kagome walked across her school's courtyard alongside Satomi as the small girl went on and on about her day. Not long after her graduation, Kagome had gotten a job at one of the city's elementary schools and Satomi was able to attend the school with the tuition waived. She and Yusuke had also started dating after their initial dinner together. That was three years ago.

As he watched his girlfriend make her way towards him with a smile, he mused that she'd only continued to grow more and more beautiful each time that he saw her. Today she was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a red silk blouse. Her matching black jacket was draped over one arm and her briefcase swung in the opposite hand while her black heels clicked down the courtyard's walkway. She wore very little make-up and allowed her onyx hair to fall freely down her back. He still got butterflies in his stomach when she smiled at him. But their small moment was broken by Satomi's excited shout.

"Papa!" The eight-year-old yelled as she ran towards him with open arms. Yusuke caught the girl and spun her around before setting her on the ground once more to watch her straighten her uniform. Her hands quickly smoothed over the blue and white plaid skirt before moving on to the white, short-sleeved blouse and navy sweater vest. Her last adjustment was to make sure her knee-high white socks were pulled up and her black shoes were tied.

The day that they had all met, Satomi had seemed unusually clingy with Yusuke and Kagome had later explained that she had never had a father-figure around. Over the course of their relationship, their pasts had also come out. It had become unavoidable once Yusuke noticed that Kagome's daughter wasn't completely human. But that had just made them all the closer. Kagome and Satomi had even moved into Yusuke's apartment and they had formed a perfect little family.

Kagome held Satomi's hand as they walked down the sidewalk and couldn't help but smile as Yusuke's arm draped across her shoulders. He'd been promoted to detective last year and she always enjoyed seeing him in his suits. Today was a black suit with a deep green dress shirt and black tie. She nuzzled into his chest for a moment as they continued to listen to Satomi's stories about her classmates.

But as they rounded the next corner on their way home, Kagome broke in when Satomi had to take a breath. "Would it be okay to stop by Kuwabara's on the way home? I have some pictures that I promised to bring Yukina."

"Sure, it's on the way," Yusuke smiled. Ever since Kagome had been in his life, things had seemed to just fall into place. He had never pictured himself as a father, but he'd been able to fill that role in Satomi's life with little real effort. It seemed to just come naturally. And having a family had helped to calm his temper some. This life had matured him and he was glad for it. He was thankful for it. And he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Walking up the steps to the Kuwabara home, Kagome knocked on the door and Yusuke gave her an odd look. "Why are you knocking? You have a key to their place, remember?"

Kagome just gave an embarrassed laugh and rubbed her neck before saying, "I forgot my keys at home this morning."

Yusuke rolled his eyes before stepping forward to unlock the door. But what he didn't expect was for all of his friends to yell surprise and laugh at his shocked face. Kagome giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday," she said as she walked past him to put her briefcase and jacket in the hall closet and pull out a change of clothes that she had stashed for Satomi.

"Surprised, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as he came up to clap a hand down on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I want to know how you were able to get Kagome to keep it a secret for this long!" Yusuke exclaimed with a smile as his girlfriend swatted his arm.

"I'll have you know that Yukina and I organized all of this!" Kagome said with a wave towards the partygoers as they began to mingle.

"Well I'll just have to make time later to thank you properly for this little party," Yusuke said with a cocky grin as he pulled Kagome to his chest.

"I think that's a great idea," she answered before giving him a quick kiss and a wink.

Kuwabara made a face and said, "Okay, I'm officially sick. Get a room, preferably at your own house. C'mon Satomi, I'll show you where you can change."

As Kuwabara lead her daughter to another part of the house, Kagome observed, "He's going to make a good father some day." Yusuke briefly nodded his agreement before being dragged further into the room to socialize.

=.=.=.=

Kurama got out of his taxi after paying the fare and walked up the steps to Kuwabara and Yukina's home. Yukina had contacted him with the party details and directions to their house two weeks prior. He was excited to see his old friends and teammates again. He'd been living in Australia for the past five years helping to get a new branch of his step-father's company launched and had only returned home one month ago.

He knew that he was late for the surprise portion of the party, but he would be sure to make it up to Yusuke.

Kurama was greeted enthusiastically by Botan first as she hugged him and told him how good it was to see him again. From there he continued to make his way through the house until he found Hiei in a corner observing the party more than participating in it. "Hiei," he greeted with a small smile. It was good to see his old partner.

"Fox," came Hiei's reply. "It's about time you came back."

"I agree," Kurama stated calmly as he stood beside Hiei and looked out at the people around them. "I'm sure you know what everyone has been up to since I left and would be able to give me the shortest summary. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Hiei glanced at Kurama out of the corner of his eye and smirked before speaking again. "Kuwabara tried to challenge me for Yukina's hand."

Hearing this, Kurama was honestly surprised to see the man still breathing. But then he noticed that Hiei had used Kuwabara's name instead of one of the nicknames he used to use. "Surely he didn't beat you?"

Hiei snorted. "Of course not. I beat him within an inch of his life. But then Yukina began crying and speaking of 'love' and I had to give my consent before she would stop."

"And what have you been up to since I left?" Kurama asked.

"Patrolling borders between the worlds—the same thing I was doing before you left."

"And what of Yusuke? Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him since I arrived."

"He is in the back yard with several others," Hiei answered before flicking his eyes over to Yukina to make sure that she was safe and happy.

Kurama followed Hiei's gaze to Yukina but was surprised to see her talking to a young half-demon. The young girl was wearing khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt with orange flip-flops. Charcoal grey hair that shone pewter in the light waved down her back while matching ears twitched at sounds on top of her head and a tail of the same color flicked excitedly behind her. Icy blue eyes shone with life, energy, and intelligence as she carried on a conversation with the ice apparition.

"Hiei…who is that girl speaking with Yukina?" Kurama asked as he felt something tighten deep inside of him. The girl seemed to be part fox and that fact unnerved him for reasons unknown.

"Satomi. She is the daughter of Yusuke's woman," Hiei supplied.

"Excuse me?" Kurama had known that Yusuke and Keiko had broken up shortly before he left for Australia, but he had never imagined Yusuke would date a woman who already had a child. "Who is the child's father?"

"That is unknown to all but the child's mother. Why so interested?"

"It is unusual for a fox to abandon its offspring, especially with as thin as our breeds have grown in recent decades."

Hiei looked at Kurama once more before responding, "She is an impressive child. Last year I began training with her."

"What on earth for?" Kurama asked. "She's a little young for combat training."

"Hardly. The girl is like her mother: all compassion, no real fight in her." Hiei answered with a small amount of disgust in his voice. "We work on a form of meditation." At Kurama's expectant look, he continued. "The girl's sire must have been a powerful demon for her to have retained a humanoid form. But her human mother is a powerful priestess. Unfortunately, the girl has inherited the holy powers of her mother's line as well. Her bloodlines are in direct opposition, and it has the potential to destroy her. When she started displaying the holy powers and Yusuke saw the damage they caused to her, he contacted me."

"Because of your affliction with a similar problem," Kurama observed.

Hiei grunted his affirmation before he finished, "With daily meditation to build her concentration, she has been able to isolate her holy powers so that they do not attack her demonic blood." Hiei let a small smirk slip through his normally stoic façade as he added, "She was a very quick learner. As I said, she is an impressive child."

Kurama watched as Yukina laughed when the half-demon girl made a face as she told her story. "And what of her demonic powers?" He asked.

"I am not a fox. I had little to offer in that area. If you wish to know more about her abilities, why don't you go speak to her yourself?"

With one final sidelong glance at Hiei, Kurama stepped forward and made his way over to stand next to Yukina. When the demoness looked up at him, she smiled brightly as he greeted, "Hello, Yukina. It's been far too long. How have you been?"

"Very well, Kurama. I'm so glad you were able to make it! And how have you been? Are you getting settled into your new home?" Yukina asked pleasantly.

"Yes, I unpacked my last box just the other day." Deciding to turn the conversation, Kurama looked down to the wide-eyed face of a young fox-girl. "And who do we have here? I don't believe I've ever met you before."

Brightening at being included, Satomi bowed quickly before straightening and saying, "I'm Satomi Higurashi! It's nice to meet you."

Kurama kneeled down so that he was eye-level with the Satomi. "It's nice to meet you as well, Satomi. My name is Shuichi Minamino, but most people call me Kurama. I was speaking with Hiei and he said that he was impressed by you." He chuckled as Satomi's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Yes, it's quite the compliment coming from him."

"I'm going to go check on the cake," Yukina announced to the fox avatar as she excused herself to the kitchen.

Kurama nodded once as Yukina left before turning back to Satomi. She blinked a couple of times as they watched each other before Kurama spoke again. "You're part fox, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh!" Satomi nodded as her tail wrapped around to her front and she hugged it.

"Well so am I. And Hiei tells me that you haven't had anyone to help you train with those special abilities." Kurama was hoping to gently coax the girl into talking to him about her demonic side. But he was able to see the change in her instantly when he mentioned her other powers.

Satomi's ears stopped twitching about on top of her head and snapped forward to focus solely on Kurama. Her tail dropped from her hands and went still behind her except for the occasional twitch. The smile didn't fade from her face, but her eyes grew much more serious as she said, "What special abilities?"

_'Good,'_ Kurama thought. _'Cautious, aware, and already planning ahead. That's very good to see in kits her age, especially in today's world. She'll do well in her survival.'_Kurama reached into his hair and withdrew two small seeds. Picking one out of his palm, he gave it the energy it needed to grow into a bright red rose. "Abilities like that. Can you do anything with this other seed?" He asked as he held his palm out with the other seed.

Satomi stared at the flower he had grown before reaching out her small hand and putting one finger on top of the small seed. It took a moment, Kurama watching as she bit her lip in concentration, but eventually a small amount of green snaked out of the seed and a tiny rose bud formed on the vine. That was when Yukina opened the back door to the yard and yelled, "The cake is ready!"

This caused Satomi to jump and lose her concentration. Kurama watched as the small rose and vine withered and died. Meeting her eyes once more, Kurama told Satomi, "That was very good, Satomi. Hiei was right. You're a very impressive little girl."

Satomi opened her mouth to reply but her nose twitched slightly before she whipped around and ran towards the people entering the house. Kurama watched as the young half-demon launched herself into the arms of his old friend. She began talking animatedly and pointing in his direction. Yusuke and the woman by his side looked in his direction and Yusuke smiled broadly and waved. They began to take a couple of steps in Kurama's direction before Yukina exited the kitchen with a cake donned with lit candles.

Everyone laughed and began to sing before Yusuke blew out the candles and Yukina took the cake to be cut. Yusuke set Satomi on her own feet as he called for everyone's attention.

"I want to say thanks to everyone for coming out here today," Yusuke started. "I really was surprised. But now I have a surprise of my own." He turned to look at Kagome as he took her hands. "I had been waiting for the perfect moment to come up, but this seems like a pretty good time to me." Kagome looked confused for a moment before Yusuke kneeled down on one knee. A few collective gasps are heard around the room and one of Kagome's hands flew to her mouth. "Kagome, three years ago I never would have imagined to be where I am today. But now that I'm here, I can honestly say I can't imagine being anywhere else. You and Satomi have become such a huge part of my life, and I want you to be part of my life forever." Reaching into his pants pocket, Yusuke pulled out a small box before opening it and presenting it to Kagome. "So Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome took a deep breath and blinked away a few forming tears before giving a watery laugh and saying, "Of course, I will!"

Yusuke stood and kissed his new fiancé before hugging her tightly. Than Satomi ran up and hugged both of her parents who hugged her in return.

The party guests clapped and approached the couple to congratulate them before Yusuke spotted Kurama again. Kurama smiled at his friend despite the odd tightness that appeared in his chest. Kurama watched as Yusuke turned and said something to Kagome before taking her hand and leading her over to the avatar.

"Kagome, this is Kurama. Our old team is finally back in one place. How have you been, man?" Yusuke asked with a happy smile.

"I've been well Yusuke. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. I had a brief conversation with you daughter, and she's a lovely girl," Kurama commented.

Kagome hesitated for a brief moment for a reason that neither understood before she seemed to shake it off and force a smile. "It's nice to meet you as well, Kurama. Yusuke has told us lots of stories involving you."

"Yes, there are many stories to tell." Kurama could feel the unexplained strangeness between them but continued on without calling attention to it. "Congratulations on your engagement. May I see your ring?"

"Careful, Kagome. Kurama used to be the king of thieves," Yusuke said jokingly, oblivious to the tension between his friend and fiancé.

Kagome slowly extended her left hand, but when Kurama took the offered hand, she quickly jerked her hand back to her chest.

Kurama felt his pulse quicken as he looked into her wide, nearly-panicked eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, neither really hearing Yusuke ask what had happened. Then Kagome narrowed her blue eyes slightly and ground out, "It's _you_."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: Again, I'm very sorry I took so long to update this. I really hope I still have some readers left! Hopefully I won't take nearly as long to update the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
